world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
061214SeriadKate
06:17 -- abyssalArrow AA began trolling carewornAstro1ogist CA at 18:17 -- 06:17 AA: Hello, Seriad. 06:17 CA: Hey, Babe. 06:18 AA: ((did you guys have a session this past weekend?)) 06:19 CA: ((Noep I thought that was Maso's echo biology session)) 06:19 AA: ((I can't keep track)) 06:19 CA: ((hehehe)) 06:20 AA: I want to get your take on something. 06:20 CA: Go on... 06:22 AA: Well, were you aware Ryspor moirails with Libby? 06:22 CA: Yes. But... Honestly, He's been doing a shit job. 06:23 CA: He's a pale-slut. He will pap with literally anyone... 06:23 CA: Kind of sad really. 06:23 AA: Yes, well, that notwithstanding, I think we did just that recently. 06:23 CA: Oh! Uh... I'm not using my quirk... 06:23 AA: Truth be told, I feel bad about it. 06:23 AA: ((turn it on and we can copypasta)) 06:24 CA: ((I'll just pass it off as she forgot or something)) 06:24 AA: Is that a bad thing? 06:25 CA: Well, I've never had a mooirails... Or... really understand hoow oour trooll quadrants woork, but... I'd coonsider that rather scandaloous. 06:25 CA: But I have had... Plenty oof loovers... wink wink and all. 06:26 AA: ((hey uh. I forgot I had to do something for the next hour. can we pause?)) 06:26 AA: ((or at least slow down)) 06:27 CA: ((Sure, that's fine!)) 06:37 AA: As I understand it, scandalous is exactly what it is. 06:38 AA: It is made worse by the fact that Libby can see everything we say to eachother, so she knew about it, despite that it was accidental. 06:39 CA: She can doo that? 06:40 AA: Apparently. 06:41 AA: Is it possible to be a Moirail at the same time as a Matesprit? 06:41 CA: Uh... Maybe? 06:42 CA: Actually, I think that's hoow Ryspoor and Joossik's relatioonship woorked... But moore passioonate kissing and a little piles oon the side. 06:42 AA: Hmm. 06:42 AA: Could we do that? 06:43 CA: I... Doon't see why noot? 06:46 AA: Excellent, despite its scandalous foundations, our feelings jam was quite helpful. 06:49 CA: Yoou're welcoome? 06:49 CA: Are yoou referring too me oor Ryspoor? 06:49 AA: Ryspor. 06:50 CA: Oh. Yeah. I'm suprised noone oof us have goone oon murderoous rampages at this pooint at the game. 06:51 AA: I think Jack has done enough of that for all of us. 06:52 CA: True, True... 06:55 AA: Seriad. 06:55 CA: Kate. 06:56 AA: When you finish, we need to have a feelings jam. You must be holding something in. I want to help. 06:57 CA: What... Coould I be hoolding in? I *am* oone oof the uh... moore sane players oof this sessioon. 06:58 AA: I'd refer to myself as one of the more sane players as well, but I found my problems with Ryspor. 06:58 AA: I want to help you do that. 07:00 CA: Well, Alright. 07:01 AA: Is this the equivalent of being too forward? 07:02 CA: Noo! Noo! I think it'd be great too express my feelings too soomeoone whoo woould actually, care... and Listen... 07:03 AA: I can do that, and I know you can to. 07:04 AA: And we will heal, because we're sylphs. 07:04 CA: I've been meaning too be moore oof the sylph... 07:04 CA: Soo far I've really oonly been subtly boooosting Ryspoor's roolls by... healing his luck? 07:07 AA: I think we're capable of more than just "healing." For instance, I'm capable of changing the flow of time. Perhaps that's something similar? 07:11 AA: I wonder, what else is light capable of? 07:11 CA: I doo toooo... 07:11 CA: It's seeming pretty useless too me 07:11 CA: Looook at me, I can make yoou lucky... 07:11 CA: Yay. 07:13 CA: Speaking oof WHich, WHere are yoou with yoour Time skills? 07:13 AA: +5. 07:13 CA: I'm sitting a a +3 At the moomen 07:13 CA: What. 07:13 AA: Yes. 07:13 CA: WHen did yoou doo THAT? 07:13 AA: Yesterday. 07:14 CA: Did we pass a "milestoone"? 07:14 AA: Shenanicite. 07:15 CA: What is that? It soounds made up... 07:15 AA: It's a glowy rock that has apparently very powerful abilities. 07:15 AA: Apparently violating the skill pyramid structure is one of them. 07:18 AA: I think that may be it's greatest use. 07:18 AA: Another use is unprototyping sprites. We could use it to unprototype something like the GodOS imps. 07:19 CA: Can't we just get a bunch oof the material and poower level oourselves too where Jack isn't a prooblem? 07:19 AA: That's the problem. The only way to get a lot of it is to kill denizens. 07:19 AA: And if the encounter with Melek is any indication, that isn't easy. 07:20 AA: That said, we could probably manage those fights easier the more of us that god tier. 07:20 AA: But then, when the scratch happens, that Shenanicite is then useless to us, since it was used on something that no longer exists. 07:20 AA: ((that's out of context)) 07:20 AA: ((hold on refactoring 07:20 AA: I don't think we should use it on unprototyping though. When the scratch happens, that Shenanicite is then useless to us, since it was used on something that no longer exists. 07:21 CA: Hang oon, that's anoother thing... Whats GoodOS? 07:21 CA: Ryspoor uses the term ooften like an ass and everytime I ask, he never really gives an exact answer... 07:22 AA: It's a God-like computer that Dean prototyped before he died. 07:22 AA: It affords imps a hive mind and generally causes a terrible time. 07:23 CA: Oh jeez 07:24 AA: Again, though. I think we can handle it as God-tiers, and furthermore, God-tiers will help us post-scratch. 07:25 CA: Soo oour main prioority is Becooming goods 07:25 CA: Cooool 07:26 AA: I agree. 07:26 AA: "Cooool" 07:26 CA: Hehehehe... 07:26 AA: You should be able to reach +4 after the next gate. 07:27 CA: And oour team is still set? 07:27 AA: Yes, except we are exchanging Rilset for Maenam. 07:27 CA: Why> 07:27 AA: Scarlet wants us to take care of him and help him progress. 07:27 AA: ((we will edit to fix that)) 07:28 CA: The oone time I met him.... He was kind oof a jerk... 07:29 AA: He's not the nicest person, I know, but he means well. 07:29 AA: I think. 07:29 AA: Regardless we need his help. 07:42 CA: Yes... It woould be gooood too have him! 07:47 AA: He is a capable teammate, and his void skills are handy. 07:47 CA: He's a vooid player? 07:47 AA: Yes. 07:48 CA: Huh. 07:48 CA: Well then. 07:48 AA: Might explain your clashing. 07:48 CA: It's destinyDeckyfloyager (talk) 07:48 AA: You must work together to overpower all the things. 07:49 CA: All oof them? 07:49 AA: Perhaps. 07:49 CA: I feel like we say that far toooo ooften, but I doon't get the refrence... 07:50 AA: I bring up my earlier question, however, do you think light has something to do with knowlege as well? 07:50 CA: Proobably, I doo knoow aloot oof useless things! 07:51 AA: Perhaps you can heal with that knowlege? 07:52 CA: Like... Psychooloogical Healing? Healing trauma? 07:52 AA: Something like that. 07:52 CA: Interesting... 07:58 AA: You should explore that. 07:58 AA: Exploring, I think, is integral to realizing our potentials. 07:59 CA: Hoow doo I exploore thoough? I dpn't knoow what I'm dooing 07:59 AA: I don't know, just... 07:59 AA: I don't know. 08:03 CA: Hoow did yoou learn too doo the time thing? 08:06 AA: Well, I just thought of how manipulation of time would help in the situation and... tried it. 08:06 AA: Perhaps you can do something similar. 08:07 CA: Really... 08:08 AA: Really, 08:08 AA: .* 08:10 CA: Maybe I'll... try that... 08:24 AA: Maybe you can try it on me. 08:24 CA: Really? 08:24 AA: Yes. 08:31 CA: I loove yoou Kate. 08:31 AA: ... 08:31 AA: Really? 08:33 AA: I'm surprised you came to that conclusion so quickly. 08:33 CA: O... Oh 08:34 CA: Shoould I... Shoould I... noot... Say that? 08:35 AA: I just... Didn't expect it? 08:37 AA: Though, I suppose, given the circumstances, we are on an accelerated timeline, 08:40 CA: Wait... Wait... Shoould I take that back? 08:41 AA: No, no. 08:46 AA: I just didn't expect that from you. 08:55 CA: Oh... 08:55 CA: Well I mean... 08:55 CA: I guess I doo... 08:56 AA: Also... 08:56 AA: I think I would have preferred to hear it from you face to face. 08:59 CA: That... woould be better! 08:59 AA: Yes, I think so. 09:02 AA: ((we need to wrap up)) 09:02 CA: ((Yep yep yep)) 09:02 CA: Well... I- I can't wait too see yoou again! 09:02 AA: Me either. Please be safe getting here. 09:03 CA: I will. 09:03 CA: Babe. 09:03 AA: Until then, "bb". 09:03 CA: Hehehe 09:03 -- carewornAstro1ogist CA gave up trolling abyssalArrow AA at 21:03 --